Gemini (Mega Man Star Force)
Gemini is a major antagonist in the Mega Man Star Force series. He is an extraterrestrial being from the Planet FM and along with several other FM-ian allies, was sent to Earth by the order of the FM-ian King Cepheus to retrieve the Andromeda Key. Secretly, Gemini is the one responsible for the FM-ians' invasion, having manipulated the paranoid FM-ian King into believing the people of Earth intended to attack Planet FM. Gemini is Patrick Sprigs's compatible FM-ian, and when fused, they separate into two and become Gemini Spark. He is the central antagonist of the first Mega Man Star Force game and its anime adaptation. In addition, he also appears as a posthumous antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 2. He was voiced by Patrick Seitz in the English version and by Atsushi Kisaichi in the Japanese version. Biography Mega Man Star Force When Ophiuca is first defeated by Mega Man, she asks for Gemini's help. But of helping Ophiuca, he destroys her with his ability, Gemini Thunder. Gemini later appears in the computer space, operating. Before leaving, he states that his host is "Rey". After Pat decideed to form a BrotherBand with Geo, Gemini shows himself. Gemini tells Geo and Omega-Xis about Pat's identity disorder and Rey tells his story, he and then Pat merged to become Gemini Spark, with Pat being Gemini Spark White and Rey being the Gemini Spark Black. After their battle, Mega Man defeated them and destroyed Gemini. Gemini later was revived by Cepheus. He along other FM-ians that were destroyed, defeated Omega-Xis and Harp Note. Afterwards, Geo went to the underground WAZA station and Gemini tried to stop him from going into space, only to be stopped by Pat's intervention. Allowing Geo to fight back and defeated Gemini once than for all. Mega Man Star Force 2 In the second game, he only remains as a data that Pat can use to EM Wave Change. Mega Man Star Force ''(anime) In the anime, Pat's personality "Rey" is absent and allies with Gemini. Gemini takes the control of Gemini Spark Black and plans to overthrow Cepheus. When Pat got into a car accident, Gemini promised to save him in return for his help. Pat agrees to help Gemini than the two became fearless duos that even Mega Man couldn't defeat them at first, and needed Harp Note to help them out. Gemini and Pat planned take the Andromeda Key for themselves, but they needed to get rid of whoever has it. Gemini and Pat created a fake Andromeda Key, and gave it to Cancer and tells him to fill it with negative energy. But many efforts were useless or foiled by Mega Man. When the FM King Cepheus comrades the FM-ians to retreat from earth, Gemini and Pat decided to try more effective way to harness more negative energy by destroying the FM-ians and absorb their energy to the Andromeda Key. Gemini and Pat first target was Taurus and succeeded in getting his energy, along with Wolf, Ophiuca, Libra, and Crown. However, Cancer managed to escape from them due to Crown's warning. Gemini Spark then targets Lyra and forget Cancer, but then she was saved by Mega Man. After the Gemini Spark twins were defeated, Pat and Gemini revealed themselves to Geo. He left with an ominous message of Earth's destruction, revealing that even with the incomplete key, it was enough to activate Andromeda, which they did at once. When Mega Man and Lyra Note went after the Andromeda, they confronted with Gemini Spark. The twins offered the heroes to join forces and take over planet FM, Mega Man and Lyra Note refused the offer, which led Gemini Spark to attack them and sending them back on earth to the ocean floor. Gemini Spark orders Andromeda to defeat Mega Man, Knocking Geo out unconscious. But then the three Satellite Admins used their last power to used an suicide attack on Andromeda, letting Mega Man finishes it off. After Andromeda was destroyed, Gemini Spark Black gets impaled by Gemini Spark White and harnessed his energy to power the Andromeda Key. Even after Gemini's demise, Pat still remains in his EM Wave Change and Gemini's personality. ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe He is revived and seen along the other revived FM-ians at Sonia's concert in the last episode of the season. Powers and Abilities * Rocket Knuckle: One of the Gemini Sparks will launch his fist down the column. This attack cannot be blocked. In the second game, after Gemini Spark White has been defeated, if Gemini Spark Black's Rocket Knuckle misses it also causes an explosion in the row, forcing the player to shield to avoid damage. In the anime, Gemini Spark was able to use this along with the EM Wave Change to go through solid objects, as well as both Gemini Sparks using it simultaneously for greater effects. * Elec Sword: One of the Gemini Sparks can create a blade of electricity from his arm, and attacks the player's current panel, causing a long paralysis if it connects. In the second game, after Gemini Spark Black has been defeated, Gemini Spark White's Elec Sword range increases from a single panel to a horizontal row spanning three panels. Normally used as follow up to Rocket Knuckle. * Gemini Thunder: The two Gemini Sparks cycles between the above attacks a few times then perform this attack. Both Gemini Spark get together in the center, charge up, and fire a bolt of lightning that spreads down the player's row. This attack must be blocked. In the second game, if one of the Gemini Sparks is missing this attack cannot be used. It is shown in the first game that Gemini can use this attack outside of his EM Wave Change form. * EM Wave Change: This allows Gemini to merge with Pat/Rey to form Gemini Spark. Unlike most of the FM-ians, Gemini Spark is separated into two entities when merged into White and Black. Pat takes the form of Gemini Spark White, while Rey in the games/Gemini in the anime takes the form of Gemini Spark Black. This allows both Gemini Sparks to use the full strength of one Gemini, which makes them a destructive and powerful duo. * Ultrasonic Waves: Unique to Gemini, they can emit waves that affect the nerve system of living beings in a weird way, such as making the brothers fight and laugh when a situation is dangerous. Normally, White emits white plus "laughing" waves, while Black emits the black minus "angry" waves. This power can be given to another living EM Wave, such as a Jammer, but the use of it is limited when given. Humans partnered with their compatible EM being (meaning they need to be able to EM Wave Change as well) at the moment while the wave is in place will not be affected. * EM Black Hole: '''In the anime Gemini Spark is able to create small black holes to move from place to place aiding in their "smash and slash" attack style. in the anime Gemini Spark White used this to alter the course of his Rocket Knuckle making it harder to avoid. It is also usable outside of their EM Wave Change form. * '''Wave Barrier: '''In the anime Gemini Spark is able to project a barrier strong enough to block several of Mega Man's Mega Buster attacks. * '''Illuminate: In the anime, Gemini Spark have been shown to be able to generate a bright light from their bodies to aid in finding his opponents, or to possibly even blind them. * Battle Cards: In the anime Gemini is shown to be able to use battle cards in battle just as effectively as Mega Man. (Cards used are as follows Plasma Gun, Thunder Ball, Barrier, Stun Knuckle, Destroy Missile.) Gallery Images MMSFGemini1.png|Gemini's game icon. MMSFGemini2.png|Gemini in game appearance. MMSFGemini3.png|Gemini in the anime. MM1PS8.png|Gemini Spark in the anime. MM1PS9.png|Pat and Gemini Spark plans backfiring. Bscap0008.jpg|Gemini caught off guard and stabbed in back by Patrick. MMSF1PatsMugshots.png|Gemini and Pat's mugshots. Videos Mega Man Star Force - Part 23 Gemini Spark Mega Man Star Force OST - T17 Dust Crash (Scrap Comp - Gemini Spark's Stage) Megaman StarForce Gemini Spark Kills Taurus Wolf Queen Libra And Crown Megaman Starforce Episode 55 Subbed Navigation Category:Usurper Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Changer Category:Aliens Category:Energy Beings Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Betrayed Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Deal Makers Category:Brainwashers Category:The Heavy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Posthumous Category:Dark Knights Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Multi-Beings Category:Psychopath Category:Cataclysm Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Humanoid Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Vandals Category:Thugs Category:Cheater Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Inconclusive